


Dream

by borrowedphrases



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Drabble, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiromu has an unexpected dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



Hiromu's head hit the surface of the desk with a crack. Stars sprung in his vision, enough to make him close his eyes, just a second too long.

Cables moved to his throat, adding to the pressure of the ones around his wrists and ankles. 

"Red Buster." The voice was smooth, calm. Advancing.

Hiromu's eyes shot open as his legs were spread. A final cable glided between his hips, coaxing heat to his groin despite their chill.

 

Hiromu wakes with a gasp, clutching at his night shirt, damp with cold sweat.

Heat still straining, damp and shameful, between his legs.


End file.
